Verginal Bloodlust
by ClivaMature
Summary: Porrim is thirsty, Kankri is not in the mood, but there's a turn of events! Kind of pwp smut, know what you're in for.


**A.N: It would seem inspiration has come back to me! And time as well XD Here's a request from DJ Creeper, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I was actually planning it to be shorter.. I guess I got carried away ^^"**

Kankri had just ended the long walk from his friend's hive to his own, feeling exhausted under the pouring rain that drenched his clothes and his mood. He walked up the stairs to his door, pulling out his keys from his dripping pocket with a grimace. He pulled the handle down, only to find the door already unlocked.

That was unusual. He was sure he had locked it on his way out.

He opened it cautiously, finding his hive dark for the light were off. Glancing around, he closed the door slowly behind him, leaning on it. He gently took his coat off, letting it drip from the coat hanger.

Kankri looked around. His troll eyes were used to the dark, but he thought it was pretty eerie. He looked up as he flicked the lights on in the main block, noticing a faint white glow coming from the still dark upper part of the hive, where his respite block was.

"Is anyone there?" He spoke up after a while of pondering on what it could be. Did he leave a light on? He shook his head. He was never so forgetful as to leave a light on and to forget the door unlocked.

He climbed up the stairs, seeing the glow get brighter as he got closer to it.

He wasn't even sure he had a white light. Maybe this was someone else's memory merging with his own?

"If there's anyone here I demand you to speak up. It is very triggering to have someone invade someone else's personal space without any notification about doing so, if not offensive to say the least, especially because _some_ people might not be in the mood to be visited and could result in triggering and offensive language that could wind up in talks of privilege, speaking of..." He got to his respite block, loosing his speech at the sight before him.

He kind of had a hunch that he wasn't alone in his hive, but he didn't really expect it to be the case. Especially not Porrim, and not in that way, just half dressed and glowing. It wasn't like her to just sneak in his hive without her telling him, and behave like this with him.

"Hello, Kanny." She spoke languidly, as she lied on his sweater pile.

"Porrim.." He sighed, leaning on his door frame with a shiver. "Why are you here? I was just saying that it could be-"

"I know, I heard." She got up, straightening her short black silk dress. "I also see you should be getting those clothes off, they're dripping." She walked towards him, swaying her hips at every step, making Kankri swallow loudly.

"Porrim.. what are you doing…?" She slipped her hands under his sweater, making him shiver again. "I-I'm not finding this really appropriate… you are my moirail and I accept that, but I think this is slightly out of y-your privileges." As she gently raked her jade painted nails on his back she smirked. "I'm just helping you be more at ease. Just relax..." She took Kankri's soaked sweater off, not without a little resistance from him, revealing his scrawny form and chest high trousers. He tried to get it back, only to meet Porrim's gaze. As soon as he met her glowing yellow eyes he felt his knees shake and weaken. He leaned on to her, forgetting about his red garment, discarded on the floor beside his recuperacoon.

Kankri knew all this was wrong. He knew this was pushing the moirail boundaries, and he should try stopping her, but there was... s _omething_ , about the way she was holding him, and talking to him, that was begging him to take this further.

"Let's make ourselves comfortable, shall we?" She dragged Kankri to the sweater pile, sitting him down and sitting between his legs. She breathed with hunger on his neck, making the hair at the back of his head stand up. Her tongue ran on his skin, already tasting the candy red blood in her mouth. Kankri was still tense in her arms. He was still battling with the rational part of his mind, struggling to pull out some coherent words to make a sentence and try to maintain his usual image.

"Porrim… I think you should warn me before you partake in your rainbowdrinker thirst. I'm not against it, it's just that-ah!" She silenced him by sinking her teeth in his neck, moaning with delight. Kankri closed his eyes, going limp but still trying to remain conscious, gripping her dress.

He hated to admit it, but the whole situation was making him feel things he had suppressed for as long as he could remember. It was making him feel terribly guilty, especially because Porrim just wanted help to quench her blood lust, and nothing more, or so he thought. They were only moirails after all. He knew it wasn't the first time Porrim had fed on him, but this time the feeling of arousal was being so much harder to bare. He involuntarily, shakily grinded against her leg, letting out a small moan at the minimum relief from the faint stimulation. He pulled back immediately once realizing what he had done. Porrim stopped drinking. She pulled her fangs out of his neck to look at him. He was trembling. She grinned.

"I see I'm not the only one in need of satisfaction, am I right?" She tightened her grip on Kankri's waist, making him arch his back.

"I… Porrim I didn't mean to.. I-I shouldn't be feeling this, I'm letting myself give in to my primal instincts, and I find it quite triggering to be displaying such behavior in front of you…." Kankri tried to lower his head, averting his gaze from Porrim's hypnotic bright eyes, failing miserably.

"Shh.. it's okay honey, relax..." She put a hand on his forehead. She drew closer to him.

Kankri had a ragged breath, still trying to reason with his body, but as soon as he felt her soft, full lips and the small fresh stripe of metal of her piercing against his own lips he finally let go of everything and gave in. He kissed her back shyly, meeting her passion and her body against his. His hand went automatically to her waist, pulling her closer to his groin, her legs following the movement and pushing against him, making him moan. His hand flew up to his mouth, covering it in shame. Porrim's hand went to his, delicately pulling it away with a sweet kiss to his mouth.

"Don't hold back sweety, we both know you need this." She whispered against his cheek, leaving a trail of kisses from there to the spot where she was drinking from, licking some of the blood that was still trickling down Kankri's neck. He shuddered, gripping her waist again and sinking his head in her shoulder, feeling her press his head against her while she held on to him with as much strength.

She continued to kiss him, slowly going down along his body, pulling his trousers down while doing so. Kankri fumbled to pull her out of her dress, undoing the knots that held it fastened on her shoulders while she was busy with taking the rest of his clothes off, tossing them in the same corner the sweater was.

As she got up to level herself back with the Vantas, her dress slid off, revealing her naked tattooed form, and her emerging pierced bulge. Kankri's own was writhing sloppily against his inner thigh, making him uncomfortable.

She pushed her hair back, her hands going to his face to caress him tenderly.

"Are you okay honey?" She said in one breath.

He looked at her with an unsure expression, but nodded. He was still fighting to not admit it, but he wanted her so badly, he never realized he had wanted that kind of stimulation so badly.

She leaned forward, kissing him again and again, while he responded eagerly. His inexperienced hands went back to her waist, not knowing what to do other than hold her close and hope she wouldn't leave him like that.

They both moaned as they felt their bulges bumping and slithering against each other every now and then, making them move against one another. Porrim didn't want it to come to an end so quickly though, so she shifted to Kankri's side and let her hand roam between his legs, making him mewl and grip one of the sweaters beneath them as she reached Kankri's damp nook.

She pulled her hand away a second, licking it to lubricate it and went back down, pushing her fingers against the red folds, teasing and circling his entrance.

Kankri moaned at every breath he took, not used to all those new and astoundingly marvelous sensations. His bulge had wrapped around Porrim's wrist, guiding her movements and tugging her to put a finger inside. She chuckled, and kissed his needy mouth. She preferred taking it nice and slow, so she dragged her finger along the sides of his nook, making him stutter out her name in protest, while she added another finger, careful not to scratch him.

The Vantas scratched at her chest in frustration, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. With a smirk she decided to finally slip her fingers inside. That made Kankri arch his back in surprise and shout in enjoyment, his cheeks tinted a deep shade of crimson. Porrim smiled at his reaction, feeling her own face heat up, and her groin ache in anticipation as she wiggled her fingers inside him while moving them back and forth, in and out.

Kankri had never felt so good. Nothing could compare to what he was feeling in that moment, and he couldn't even think about what was going on and about how his past self would tell him off for such behavior, but right now all he could focus on was the movement of both Porrim's fingers and his own bulge, that was aching to receive some attention.

As if Porrim sensed that, she sat up, still moving her right hand inside of Kankri, the other going for the red slick bulge, grabbing it with her left. She ran her hand slowly up to the top, to then press it back down to the base in one swift movement. She could feel a small line of drool in the corner of her mouth at the sight. She never thought she would have actually managed to get to this point with Kankri, although she had tried enticing him plenty of times, even that very night. She had donned her newly sewn black silk dress for a reason, but she had never thought he might actually reach her goal. And he was just beautiful. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him, in his adorable flushed body, is face a pure mask of pleasure and bliss.

Kankri thought he couldn't hold any longer. He already felt he was at his limit when she was moving just the fingers, but that combo was making him see stars. He opened his eyes to try and focus on her so he could say something, but he ended up just staring at her. He had never thought of her like that, but she was truly gorgeous. Even in this situation, she still had her classy demeanor, her eyes half lidded and her whole body shining with the faint white glow that lit up the room, highlighting her numerous tattoos and her rather evident jade blush. He bit his tongue for not being able to say a word to her, closing his eyes again and letting the wave of building pleasure course through his body with a final quake of orgasm, that came with a high pitched scream.

He arched his back as he released and Porrim smiled satisfied, leaning down to kiss him. He kissed back eagerly, grabbing her waist and her head to hold her closer to him, pressing their bodies flush together. Her hands moved away from his genitals to move up to embrace him, wrapping her arms around him and avoiding as much as possible smearing the red genetic material on him.

Before he had even the time to process the fact that he had just had his first orgasm in sweeps, she was already on top of him, straddling his hips and grinding back down on him, holding herself over him.

He had lost all cognitive thought at that point, feeling his bulge come quickly to life again and creep up to meet her halfway. He felt her shift her weight to sit up further, grabbing Kankri's bulge and guiding it to her leaking nook, shuddering at the so craved contact, moaning as she felt it slide in her further and further until it was fully sheathed. She held her red stained hands on each side of Kankri, looking down at him. He had his own eyes half lidded in adoration and arousal, his mouth agape and panting. She felt just as breathless as she started moving up and down, her breasts jiggling with every movement of hers.

They both moaned in unison, her melodious voice mixing with Kankri's slightly scratchy one. The Vantas stopped her a second to shift further up in the pile as they were slowly sliding down. She took this as an opportunity to put her own dripping bulge in Kankri's now wet nook, tearing a yelp out of him and a moan of relief from her. She threw her head back to keep the hair from falling in her eyes, to no avail. She leaned down on the Vantas, making him grip her hips and follow her movements.

Kankri thought for a moment of how wonderful she sounded, as he opened his eyes just enough to catch a glimpse of her closed eyes, her open mouth and her hair framing her beautiful face. He noticed how smooth to the touch her skin was, and how softly it curved under his hands and how she moved in an elegant and seductive way above him, the hottest of sounds escaping from her lips.

Her nook was so coldly warm, her blood being a few degrees cooler than his, her bulge giving him the same sensation in his nook. He felt it spasm as the jade tentacle wiggled inside of him, and felt her own nook clench around his red bulge.

She licked her lips, letting out a moan and pushing down as much as she could to feel Kankri's bulge press as deep as possible inside her, making her moan loudly and tighten her legs around him to hold him tighter to her.

Both of their hearts were beating at the same pace of their movements, both at the same time, their lips locking again in a passionate kiss that conveyed more than simple lust; it tasted like intimacy and adoration at it's maximum. Her hair fell on her shoulder, acting as a curtain on Kankri's left side of the face, while her fingers ran in his hair, brushing his nubby horns and eliciting a whimper from him for the overstimulation.

Neither of them felt they could last much longer, Porrim rocking herself as strongly as she could against Kankri's own moving hips, feeling the pressure in both bulges building up. As they called each other, more and more loudly, they ended the crescendo of screams by coming together with a yell, both of them arching their backs. The Maryam threw her head back in pure bliss, the glow in her body reaching an intense pulsing luminosity, her hands clenching on Kankri's chest, while the Vantas shuddered all over as the wave of pleasure shook him to the core as he hid his face behind his raised arm, while he sank his nails in Porrim's hips with the other one.

They slowly drifted down from their little edge of heaven, both of them a panting mess of shivers. Porrim kept her eyes closed, a smile spreading on her face as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She was still glowing faintly as she fluttered her eyes open.

Kankri was still catching his breath, all his thoughts and realizations about what had just happened catching up with him as well. His expression was a mixture of a cringe and a satisfied expression.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Porrim said in a hushed whisper as she leaned down to him, caressing his cheek with a tender smile.

Kankri sighed and looked away. He was too tired, but if he had the strength he would have covered himself as much as he could. He felt ashamed about everything. For giving in to those disgusting instincts, for being naked in front of someone, for doing it with _Porrim_ of all trolls.. for still being in such a compromising position and not being able to do anything about it for he was too exhausted to even think of moving. He felt her hand on his cheek, gently turning his face to look at her.

"Kanny, what are you thinking?"

"I…." He felt ashamed for not being able to find the words to express all his emotions. He hated not being able to speak, it was his signature trait, this shouldn't be happening.

Porrim smiled reassuringly.

"Kanny, dear, there's no need to feel guilty about what just happened." She giggled, making Kankri feel even worse. She sighed, getting a more serious expression.

"What we did is nothing to be ashamed of. It's a deep expression of love, not the usual dirty and primal thing you consider it to be." She kissed the tip of his nose, lifting herself from him to let her bulge sheath itself completely by pulling out of Kankri, making him yelp softly as they both felt the excess genetic material drip from both their nooks, making a mess of red and jade to deal with later.

"Sex is whatever you want it to be, honey. If you don't want it to be a big deal, then it isn't. If you want it to be the deepest connection with someone, then it is. It seemed to me you were enjoying this though." She ended with a small smile as she stroked strands of messy hair away from his forehead.

"I.. did. It was a pleasurable experience. It's just… I don't know what took over me to make me do.. _this_ with you. I mean, I like you, and I.. hadn't realized yet I could like you even in a concupiscent way, and I feel mildly triggered by my own feelings, which is new just as all this whole situation and that's triggering me even further, and… ugh!" He tried to look away again, being stopped once more by Porrim's affectionate touch.

"Shh, Kanny, it's alright. It's your first time, it's only natural you'd feel this way. That's why I'm here to help you. In all ways possible." She said with a wider grin, showing her still reddened fangs.

She leaned forward, not sure if he still was up for it, seeing the momentum had passed, but he leaned into her, pressing their lips together in a far more shy kiss than the others.

"I… I'd like no one to know about this." Kankri stated as he looked away. "Just… just you and me. You can count on my help too. In.. all ways possible, too." He looked back at her with a small grin on his lips.

Porrim smiled at him fondly, and kissed his forehead as she lied with him among his now soiled sweaters, though both of them were happy even if a little unsure, cuddled to one another, confused but pleased with the turn of events.


End file.
